Of Murder Sprees and Alleyways
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: Arno finds himself turned on after he witnesses the reader eliminate someone. Arno/reader


You had just killed your target. Chest heaving, you stare down at the motionless body; you were never fond of killing someone, even if it was necessary from time to time.

Sensing eyes upon the back of your head, you turn around to find yourself face to face with your close friend, Arno.

There's a curious gleam in his eyes; before you can ask him why he's staring at you like that, his lips are on yours.

Your eyes widen briefly before you begin to kiss him back.

Pleased that you're responding positively, Arno leans forward to deepen the kiss, backing you up against the alleyway wall.

' _I wasn't even sure he felt this way about me. He seemed to give an awful lot of attention to that_ _ **other**_ _woman'_ your thoughts echoed around your head.

Arno began to kiss down your jawline towards your throat where he nipped the soft flesh, leaving marks behind.

You could care less about the marks you knew he was leaving; the sensations his mouth was eliciting were most delightful.

Gasping as he bit down where your neck meets your shoulder, you bring your right arm up and entangle your fingers in his hair that is hidden beneath his hood.

A soft groan escapes his lips as you tug roughly on his hair causing him to pause momentarily in his ministrations.

"Mon chéri…" Arno whispers against your ear before he nibbles on the earlobe, causing a shiver to run down your spine.

You loved it when he spoke French; it turned you on and made you want him even more.

With a burst of aggression, you switch positions, slamming Arno against the wall; a wicked glint in your eye.

You dive forward and launch an assault on those gorgeous lips of his; licking and nipping his lips until he opens his mouth for your tongue to enter.

Reaching up to your neck, you swiftly untie your ribbon while your tongue continues to explore Arno's mouth.

Stepping back briefly, you grab both of Arno's hands and lift them above his head, winding the ribbon around both of his wrists and the peg in the wall.

Intrigued, Arno watches as you bind his wrists to the alley wall.

Pleased with your handiwork on the ribbon, you place both of your hands on the alley wall on either side of Arno.

Leaning forward ever so slowly, you begin to lightly place kisses down his neck, pausing as you come to his buttons. Making quick work of his buttons, you divest Arno of his shirt and coat.

Allowing yourself a brief moment to admire his taut abs, you lovingly rub your hands over his chiseled muscles. You lean forward once more, placing your lips on his skin, kissing your way south.

While you were otherwise occupied, you had failed to notice that Arno had gotten his wrists free. Before you could blink, Arno had firmly wrapped your ribbon around your wrists and hung them from a small hook that was embedded in the wall.

With a smirk, Arno kisses the corner of your mouth before pulling away to lift your skirt up to your hips.

Unbuttoning his own pants, Arno steps forward to place himself between your legs, hardening manhood rubbing sensuously against your panties.

Roughly grabbing both of your hips, Arno hoists you off the ground. With him supporting your weight, you wrap both of your legs around his waist.

Locking eyes with you, Arno reaches down with one hand to pull your panties aside so he may enter your slick folds.

Using his hand, Arno swiftly guides himself to your entrance, before thrusting inside.

You thrash against your bonds, desperately wanting to grab his hair or dig your nails into his scalp.

Grinning at your attempts to free yourself, Arno twines his fingers in your hair and roughly tugs your head backwards, exposing your throat. Arno leans forward to nip and lick at your neck, making shivers race up your spine.

Removing his hand from your hair, he grabs both of your hips and thrusts into you roughly. A groan escapes your lips as your eyes slide close.

Leaning forward as best as you can, you aggressively capture his lips with your own, forcing your tongue inside. A moan of pleasure is muffled by your mouth; he secretly enjoyed when you would be rough with him.

Thrusting wildly, he climaxes as his hands grip your hips painfully; you knew you would have bruises there later, not that you minded however.

His powerful thrusting sent you over the edge of bliss as you also climaxed.

Sighing with happiness, Arno kissed you tenderly before he sent you gently onto the ground. Feet safely on the ground, Arno reaches up and unties your wrists.

"Let's do that again sometime" he winks at you before scaling the wall of the building you had just been tied to.

Afraid your wobbly legs would hold you up no longer, you slowly slide down the wall, bumping to a stop on the ground.

A silly grin was plastered to your face as your mind replayed what had just happened.


End file.
